Direwolf and Dragon
by Anne Richard
Summary: Lady Sansa crosses the narrow sea to Pentos where her future is unkown. She is now to be married to Viserys Targaryen the true king to the Irone Throne. Viserys is now forced to marry the daughter of the man whose sister his brother Rhaegar loved and died for. Two enemys come together in love. But the Lannisters will do what ever it takes to keep the star-crossed lovers seperated.
1. Chapter 1

{No Copyright Intended Game of Thrones belongs to George R. R. Martin. I just own the summery.}

1\. Marriage Announcement/Leaving Kings Landing

Sansa's POV

"Lady Sansa, Lord Tywin wishes to see you." I looked at Lancel Lannister following him to the tower of the hand.

When I got inside I saw Lord Tywin reading what appeared to be a letter.

"Lady Sansa, I've decided that you will not marry my son Tyrion. Instead you will marry Viserys Targaryen; he lives across the sea in Pentos. He is requesting a bride. Be grateful for this match you will be leaving at noon today be sure to have your things ready by then; also be sure that your husband never crosses the narrow sea that will be all." He waved his hand gesturing me to leave.

I took my leave walking out of that room smiling for the first time since my father died. I would be leaving this place and I will never return.

"Lady Sansa, Why are you smiling and looking so happy." Shae looked at me confused.

"I'm leaving this place forever and I'm never coming back. Lord Tywin is letting me leave I'm to marry Viserys Targaryen." I said looking away smiling.

Shae helped me pack my things including the doll my father gave me before he died. Within a few hours my things were packed and I was ready to leave.

"Sansa be careful at least you are getting out of this place." Margery Tyrell said while standing next to me as my things were being put on the ship.

"Here this is for you." Margery handed me a necklace shaped in a circle on the front was a symbol of a dragon; the Targaryen symbol. The back was a direwolf the symbol of my family.

"Open it; look at the portrait of your future husband." Margery whispered to me.

I opened it and saw Viserys Targaryen. He had long blonde hair down past his shoulders and had violet blue eyes. He was so handsome; he was the image of his brother Rhaegar.

"Sansa; also I sent him a portrait of you as well. The one that the Lannister's sent was when you were thirteen. It was the one I had you sit for a few weeks ago." Margery said smiling at me.

"Lady Sansa, it's time for you to depart." Tyrion Lannister said while taking my hand in his saying goodbye.

"Remember what I spoke to you about Sansa Stark make sure your husband never comes here." Tywin Lannister said whispering to me.

"Tywin; I can't make any promises a wife follows her husband commands to follow ware ever he goes. Also if you ever try to hurt my children that I have with Viserys and do to me and them what you did to Elia Martell, Aegon and Rhaenys you will not only be sorry you will have my mother's family House Tully and the House Martell wanting you and your family dead" I whispered back to him.

Queen Cersei came towards about to strike me but Jamie Lannister stopped her. Saving me from humiliation and hurt once again.

"Come Lady Sansa I'll escort you to the ship." Loras Tyrell offered me his arm. I took it immediately wanting to get out of this place.

"Good luck Lady Sansa; they say your future husband is as mad as his father was. You will always be my first love; my sweet lady. I bid you farewell." King Joffrey came over kissing my cheeks.

Loras then lightly pulled my arm taking me to the ship.

"Farewell dearest Sansa; may the old gods and new keep you safe." Loras kissed my hand leaving me on the ship with Shae.

As the ship left the port of Kings Landing I felt peace. Looking out at the sea sailing into the unknown. As nightfall came I fell into a dreamless sleep as I laid on my bed not knowing what the future held.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. First Meeting/A Promise

Viserys POV

I sat down at the desk looking at the portrait of the woman who was to be my bride; Lady Sansa Stark daughter of Ned Stark whose sister brought my family to ruin. But it wasn't Sansa's fault for what happened. If it wasn't for Ned Stark me and my sister Dany would have been killed as children. For that I would always be grateful to him for that.

Rhaegar my foolish older brother brought down an ancient dynasty because Lyanna Stark denied him. I loved my brother but what he did was unforgivable. What was wrong with my sister in law Elia; she was kind as well as beautiful. I'll never forget that night when I saw Lyanna Stark enter Kings Landing next to Rhaegar; being as young as I was I wasn't a fool I knew what was going on. One thing I do remember was the promise I made to Elia all those years ago.

Kings Landing 14 years ago

Viserys POV

I walked through the corridors to go visit my sister Elia and to visit my nephew and niece like I always did at night. When I reached Elia's door I heard someone crying. Elia opened the door I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Elia; what is a matter? Are you alright? Has something happened to Aegon or Rhaenys?" I asked worried about them.

"They are fine Viserys. Come inside there is something I'd like to say to you alone." Elia replied to me as I walked into her chamber and sat across from her at her table that over looked Kings Landing.

"Promise me Viserys that when you are old enough to marry that you will love your wife; cherish her as well as respect her." Elia looked at me pleading.

"I promise Elia" I went over to her hold her in my arms comforting her.

That would be the last time I ever saw Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys again.

Pentos Present

"My lord; Lady Sansa Stark has arrived." I looked up at one of Master Illyrio's maids following her to the front gate of thee estate.

Sansa Stark came up the steps; her portrait didn't do her justice she was beautiful. She was all Tully but she had the Stark eyes.

"My lord; it is an hour to meet you." Sansa said while curtsying to me as I was bowing to her.

"Milady; It is an honor to meet you as well. Come let me show you around the estate." I offered her my arm as I took her around thee estate.

"Sansa there is something I'd like to ask you. Why did you agree to this marriage?" I asked wanting to know.

"Viserys I had to leave Kings Landing. The Lannister's abused me and humiliated me for years." Sansa looked at me turning away from me.

I turned her around and looked into her eyes. This woman was broken because of that family yet threw it all she survived.

"Sansa, where do your loyalties lie?" I asked needing to that as well.

"My loyalties lie with my family; since I'm to marry you I will be loyal to you until the old gods and new part us." I pulled Sansa into my arms as she said that holding her close to me.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Trust/Honor

Sansa's POV

After Viserys gave me a tour of the estate we both walk into the home that we would live in together. It was so light and open. We walked threw a long hallway before we reached a door. Viserys opened it leading me inside.

"This will be your bedchamber until we are married. My room is next to yours should you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Once we are married we will share a room together." Viserys looked at me smiling.

When he said that his room was next to mine the memoirs of what happened to me because of Joffrey came back to me that I had been trying so hard to forget. Tears came down my face as I turned away from Viserys.

"Sansa are you alright? What's a matter?" Viserys said looking at me concerned. He sat next to me on the edge of my bed trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Viserys you need to understand that it's going to take time for me to trust you. The last time I put my trust in someone my father was killed by that person." I said trying to control the tears streaming down my face.

"Sansa; I am not Joffrey. I won't hurt you." He said while softly touching my face.

"Those were the words he said to me. Do you even know what he did to me? My room in Kings Landing was next to his and every night he came with Sir Gregore and Joffrey had the mountain beat me till I bled. He enjoyed seeing me in pain. The reason I agreed to this marriage is because I wanted to leave Kings Landing more than anything and I never want to go back there." I looked up at Viserys his eyes filled with anger.

"Please tell me that either of them did not force themselves of you." Viserys said whispering to me.

"No they did not." I said hoping that it was a good enough answer for him.

"Sansa; you have my word that no harm shall ever come to you whilst you are married to me. I will remain faithful to you until the old gods and new part us." Viserys pulled me into his arms holding me close to him.

But the one only thing I could think of was can I trust him.

6 Moons Later

Sansa's POV

I had been living in Pentos for the last 6 moons and I couldn't be happier than I have ever been. Viserys was kind to me and respect me as well as my opinions. Tomorrow is to be my wedding and I shall be ready. If Viserys ever does take back the iron throne we will make sure that the Lannister's will pay for what they've done I swear by the old gods and new for what they've done to our families.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Wedding/Family

Viserys POV

Today was the day of my wedding. The gods blessed me with a beautiful wife someone I could see myself growing old with. The one person I did not expect to see was my sister Dany I hadn't seen her since that night I had threatened her life as well as the life of my nephew Rhageo.

"Hello Dany; It's been a long time." I said not knowing what else to say to her.

"Yes it has at least you stayed away from me until the time was right which is now. How can you marry Sansa Stark; the niece of Lyanna Stark who ruined are family?" Dany looked at me furious.

"Dany; I'm only going to say this once I love her and you don't even know her. Who are you to judge? She is to be my wife and future queen of Kings Landing if I ever do take back the iron throne but now that won't happen because of that stunt I pulled 4 years ago threatening you." I turned away walking away from her.

"You were wrong to do that but I forgive you. Your right I don't know Sansa but I would like to since she is to be my sister in law. I can see the change in you. You've become a better person and you'll make a better king with Sansa ruling alongside you as queen." Dany said smiling at me.

"What are you saying?" I asked confused.

"I will help you take back thee Iron Throne. I live in Meereen and I'm there queen and that is where I shall remain to stay. You and Sansa can come stay with me and there is where I have many warriors and fighters who will fight for their true king. Many of the common people in Kings Landing still pray for you to return and to take back which is rightfully yours The Iron Throne." Dany said pleading with me to accept this offer.

"Dany; will you give me a few days to think about it? I'd like to discuss it with Sansa before I make any decisions." I said hoping that my answer was good enough for her.

A few minutes later Sansa came down the stairs wearing a beautiful south white dress the skirt had dragons on them as well as the train. But what stood out the most was that she was wearing my mother's crown.

Sansa's POV

I felt calm on this day. I didn't think I could ever be this happy. Viserys stood at thee alter taking my hands in his as the Septa said our vows.

"Let it be known that Viserys Targaryen House of Targaryen and Sansa Stark House of Stark have come here in holy matrimony. They our one flesh one heart. If any man seeks to separate them may the gods punish him. You may now place the cloak on the bride and give her protection." Septa said this Viserys placed the cloak around me.

"With this kiss pledge my love." Viserys leaned in kissing me our first kiss as husband and wife.

Before I knew it nightfall approached I was nervous as I was sitting down looking at myself at the vanity. Viserys came in our bedchamber looking me smiling.

"You look beautiful. You did wonderful today everyone loved you even my sister Dany." Viserys came closer towards me wrapping his arms around my waist.

I pulled his face close to mine kissing him. His body responded to mine we needed this. Viserys carried me over to our bed. Our clothes came undone. We looked at each other with love and longing.

I put his hand over my heart as he did the same with mine.

"My husband." I said smiling at him.

"My wife." Viserys smiled back at me.

He pulled me close to him as our bodies became one.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. The Red Wedding

Caitlyn POV

"Milady a raven sent this into the night it had just arrived it is addressed to you." I took it as the maid walked out.

It was a letter from Sansa! I tore it open shocked as to what I was reading Sansa was now married to the last person I'd expect Viserys Targaryen. Well better for her to be wed to a Targaryen than a Baratheon at least she was now safe.

"Mother it is time for the wedding." Rob came in taking me with him alongside his wife Talisa.

My cousin Edmure was to be married to one of Frey's daughters. The wedding was beautiful I then heard a song being played The Rains of Castamere being played. It was then when all hell broke loose.

Many people were dead including my daughter in law and unborn grandchild.

"Walder Frey enough let it end. Let my son Rob go. He is my son my first born let him go and I'll forget this ever happened." I screamed at him.

"What would you give me in return? Besides you broke your word when you said that your son would marry my daughter."

"Let him go or I will cut your wives throat." I held the dagger ready to slice.

"If anything happens to Robb my daughter Sansa will have her revenge on you and the Lannister's for she married the true king to the iron throne Viserys Targaryen." I continued to scream at Walder Frey.

"I'll get another wife. As for your daughter Sansa I care not if she comes for me." Walder said holding up a goblet.

"Mother." Robb whispered to me as an arrow went through his heart.

After I killed Walder Frey's wife my last thoughts were of Sansa. Please my daughter avenge us as I died.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Death of the Starks

Viserys POV

I have never been happier than being married to Sansa. She was the most amazing wife any man could ever ask for. We lay together each night since we married life was just peaceful. A knock woke me up as I was holding Sansa not wanting to wake her I picked up my robe and answered the door. I answered it not wanting to be disturbed the rest of the night.

"What do u want?" I asked opening the door seeing Master Illyrio looking sad as well as shocked.

"My king I am sorry to disturb you. But I have the most terrible news about your wife's family; Robb Stark, Lady Talisa Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark are dead. They were murdered at Walder Frey's daughter's wedding this night. The Lannister's were behind my spies told me." Illyrio looked at me about to walk away.

"Master Illyrio; do not say anything about this to anyone. I need to tell Sansa alone." I said hoping that he would realize that this was not a request but an order.

"Of course my king. You need not worry." Illyrio said turning to me then walking away.

I did not sleep the rest of the night. When I closed the door I laid back down holding Sansa close to me trying to think about how to tell her about this tragedy.

Sansa's POV

I opened my eyes feeling my husband's hand gently rubbing my arm. I turned my body over to look at him. Viserys eyes were bloodshot he looked at me with sadness.

"Viserys; what is matter? Is it Daenerys?" I asked worried.

"No my love she is fine we are supposed to this place in a fortnight. It's just that I don't want to tell you this but I'm going to have to. My love your brother, sister in law and mother are dead. They were killed last night at Walder Frey's daughter's wedding the Lannister's were behind it." Viserys looked at me holding me close to him as I screamed.

My family is gone. Everyone I have ever loved has been taken away from me by that family.

"They will pay for what they have done; The Lannister's will pay. Queen Cersei will know of loss when her son Joffrey, Tommen and Mycella are dead." I said with anger in my voice.

"What would that solve Sansa? It won't bring them back. My darling revenge does not solve anything." Viserys said holding me close to him still.

"But I have to. I have to revenge my family or I shall go mad!" I said screaming again.

"Alright Sansa but we must do this the right way no one must know. Come we are leaving this place now." Viserys said while we dressed quickly packing what we wanted and left what we did not want where we were going I knew not.

"Viserys; where are we going?" I asked as we sailed away from Pentos.

"We are going to Dorne. It is very well known that my sister in laws brothers have been wanting revenge on her death as well as the death of my niece and nephew for years. We will form as alliance with them. We must show loyalty to them. When the time comes the Lannister's will pay I promise my love." Viserys whispered in my ear.

I smiled at the thought of this. I prayed to the old gods and the new that my families death will not be in vain.


End file.
